


and I want it so bad, I'd shoot the sunshine into my veins

by lady_of_the_labyrinth



Series: worse than nicotine [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: (presumably :P), Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Self-Destructive Tendencies, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 10:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20469809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_of_the_labyrinth/pseuds/lady_of_the_labyrinth
Summary: Durbe is having trouble adjusting to his new life.





	and I want it so bad, I'd shoot the sunshine into my veins

**Author's Note:**

> It's "finally post fics that I finished forever ago but didn't post because of my anxiety" day!  
Title is from Fall Out Boy's song "27".

Watching Nasch… Ryoga, Durbe had to remind himself for what felt like the millionth time, that’s the name he wants to use now. Watching Ryoga with that human boy was surprisingly painful. And there’s no point in specifying Yuma is a human, considering that we’re all humans now. Durbe sighed, his thoughts jumping from one topic, desperately trying to avoid what he was really feeling: jealousy. And really, was it any wonder that he was jealous? He spent over a thousand years by his side and Na-Ryoga never noticed his feelings, and now he was together with someone he knew for… what, a year? It felt unfair. Almost like a betrayal.

“Ridiculous,” he whispered to himself. And it was ridiculous. Durbe never even tried to confess his feelings, and Ryoga didn't owe him reciprocation even if he did. I never expected him to love me, so why do I still feel like this? He mused, sighing tiredly.

Suddenly he felt arms wrap around him from behind.

"Brooding about Nasch and Yuma dating, hmm? I could distract you, you know." Vector's whisper right into his ear startled Durbe, and it took him a few seconds to process what was happening. Once he did, however, he threw off Vector's arms and leaped off the couch, staring at the other man with indignation.

"What do you think you're doing?!" He was almost yelling.

"Seducing you. Is that not obvious?" Vector was wearing an incredibly annoying - _and kinda hot,_ Durbe's less rational part whispered, - grin.

"After everything you've done you still think you can just do whatever you want with me?!"

"Does that really surprise you, darling?" His voice was exactly as annoying - _and hot_ \- as his grin.

"You killed me! And worse, you killed Merag! And… and so many others! Your actions almost destroyed multiple worlds!"

"And yet you still want me."

Durbe wanted to punch that grin off his face almost as much as he wanted to give in. He covered his eyes with his hand for a few seconds and sighed.

"I do and I hate it. But you… what do you even want? It's not like you can manipulate anything useful out of me anymore…"

"Isn't it obvious?" Vector cocked his head to the side.

"No."

"I want you!"

Durbe's laughter bordered on hysterical. _To hell with it_, he thought.

"You know what? Fine. You can have me." Vector's grin grew wider, and as Durbe was pushed against the wall and practically devoured by his kiss, the world around him seemed to disappear.


End file.
